Les yeux rivés sur une Galaxie lointaine
by Neeo
Summary: Vous savez, à force de croire en ses rêves et ses souhaits les plus fous, il se peut qu'ils se réalisent. Mais nos rêves les plus doux peuvent devenir les plus effrayants. Comment réagir ? Quel est le véritable l'avenir d'Ade ? Être experte-comptable ou devenir une personne jouant un rôle décisif dans une guerre ? [A VOUS DE LA FINIR]
1. Chapter 1

**Univers : Star Wars**

 **DISCLAIMER : Tout les disclaimers basiques s'appliquent (genre j'ai star wars XD)**

 **Auteur : WhyCracky**

Je tiens avant tout à préciser que j'ai utilisé les personnages en me **rapprochant le plus possible** de leurs caractères respectifs mais je les ai quand même utilisés à ma sauce, sur ce : Bonne lecture ! Ah oui, et, je suis pas très calée niveau Univers Étendu. Ah oui aussi, c'est ma **première** fanfic', alors soyez **indulgents** , j'accueille toutes les critiques **constructives** ! (Je tiens aussi à vous précisez que j'ai écris tout ça sur un ordinateur **professionnel** et donc n'a pas de correction, du coup j'essaye en "post-prod" de corriger le max de fautes.

Chapitre 0 : Épilogue

DISPARITION D'UN JEUNE GARÇON DANS LE SUD DU PAYS

Son nom, Benjamin Salanacc, âgé seulement de 17 ans a été porté disparu. C'était un jeune garçon aimé de ses amis et de sa famille. Il était aussi un garçon qui aimait faire des soirées comme la plus part des adolescents de son âge. Le 31 décembre, il est avec trois de ses amis, ivres pour deux, aux bords des berges d'un lac. Le seul qui était sobre se souvient de ce qu'il s'st passé "On sortait de la boîte pour prendre l'air, Benji a déclaré voir quelque chose à côté de l'eau. Il y est allé, puis 5 minutes plus tard, il était toujours pas venu, on a commencé à s'en faire. On a voulu allez le voir mais il avait déjà disparu" déclare Aurélien, un ami proche de Benjamin. Les enquêteurs supposent que le jeune serai sûrement tombé dans l'eau. Malheureusement cela fait 2 semaines que la disparition du garçon a eu lieu. Il y a très peu de chance que le jeune homme ai survécu. -WeekSud2012

Chapitre 1: La soirée

Ade était en train de regarder des vidéos sur le net quand son moment de distraction fut rapidement interrompu quand elle senti la présence de son père dans sa chambre. Elle retira ses écouteurs pour entendre les complaintes de son père qui semblait remonté.

"Alors..." grogna-t-il, "Tu veux sortir ce soir avec tes copines?" Le père plongea son regard rempli de colère dans celui de sa fille ainée. Un silence s'installa.

"C'est pas comme si ce n'était pas prévu depuis quelques semaines ! Tu ne peux pas annuler les rendez-vous des autres au dernier moment et à ta guise." marmonna Ade, détestant les confrontations, elle était très impulsive, et les disputes avec son père pouvaient rapidement explosées avec violence.

"Bien tu vas voir, je vais me gêner !" s'exclama-t-il sentant la colère montée en elle, Ade tenta de calmer le jeu en essayant de s'exprimer d'un ton clair et calme "Que veux-tu, papa?" souffla-t-elle.

"Tu vas aider ta mère à sortir le linge et à l'étendre" répondit-il sèchement. Ade sorti de la chambre. Son père la suivie du regard jusqu'à qu'elle claque la porte.

La mère d'Ade, Stéphanie, étendais le linge. Elle posa son regard sur sa fille et lui souris. "C'est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous chérie?" lâcha sa mère en souriant à sa fille.

"On a rendez-vous à 21h et il est 20h40. Sachant qu'il fat 15 minutes pour y aller je serai..." commença Ade.

"Met tes chaussures va, je t'y amène." la coupa-t-elle. Ade ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleine dents et tourna les talons en se précipitant vers ses chaussures.

 _Ellipse : durant le trajet_

Ade fixait les étoiles qui poudraient le ciel noir. La lune brillante régnait, parmi toutes ces lumières blanches. Les vitres du monospace s'embuaient, il semblait faire frais en cette nuit d'hiver. "Je suis sûre il y a de la vie ailleurs, toute cette multitude de galaxies, d'étoiles qui peuplent cette toile noire. Ca m'ennuierai qu'on soit seul. Je me sens prisonnière de cette Terre. Je crois que quelque chose m'attire dans ses étoiles." déclara Ade, collée à la vitre. Sa mère la regarda un instant avant de se re-concentrée sur la route.

"J'en suis sûre." lâchât-elle après un cours silence. Cette fois-ci, sa mère d'habitude si douce était devenue sèche et irritable. Ade fut effroyablement surprise à la réaction de sa mère. "Mais un conseil, ne rêve pas trop du ciel, ce ne sont _que_ des étoiles et des planètes froides et désertes. Puis tu n'a _que_ 20 ans et tu crois pouvoir explorer l'espace de long en large." clama sa mère. Ade était sous le choque. Sa mère venait de la brisée. Elle qui était si aimante, si douce... La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison du rendez-vous. Ade se détacha, son cœur s'était emballé et elle ne se senti plus à faire la fête ce soir. L'adolescente descendit de la voiture, dépitée. La voiture reparti, mais Ade ne détourna pas son regard et continua son chemin à petit pas. Quand elle entra dans la maison de sa meilleure amie, tous l'attendaient déjà, la musique à fond et verres d'alcool à la main.

Cella allait faire une heure qu'Ade était dans cette soirée bruyante. Ade se senti malade d'un coup. Elle voulue sortir prendre l'air, elle s'avança vers la sortie mais Nicolas, un des ses amis, l'interpella.

"Tu vas où comme ça?" Souriat-il.

"Euh à vrai dire je..." balbutia Ade "je vais prendre l'air je ne me sens pas..." Elle n'eût le temps de finir que Nicolas l'a coupa.

"Ouais ok, bah j'te suis pas hein, fait trop friské, en plus voir y avoir un _beer pong_ !" Pierre tourna les talons en hurlant des idioties. Ade se senti vaguement abandonnée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa mère avait réagis d'une telle manière. Puis elle se rappela soudainement qu'à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait l'espace, d'une possible vie sur une autre galaxie, elle ressentait un profond malaise. Son père devenait irritable, et sa mère essayait à tout prix d'éviter la conversation. Mais que se passait-il ? Que lui cachaient-ils? Elle secoua sa tête, comme pour la vidée de ces idées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de sortir et elle aperçu une sorte de lumière blanche, oui, une petite boule lumineuse brillante de mille feux, ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eaux à une petite étoile. Ce n'était pas une lumière agressive, mais très attrayante. Elle sorti de la maison sans avoir pris la peine de mettre son manteau. La boule de lumière blanche dansait au fond du jardin. Ade se rendit compte qu'elle courait. Elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de cette orbe de lumière. Elle approcha sa main timidement, comme pour caresser cette orbe de lumière magnifique. Lorsque sa main fleura la douce coruscation, elle se renferma et la Terre sur laquelle elle s'était accroupie disparue en un battement de cil.

S'en suivit un enchaînement de sentiments douloureux qui la traversèrent. Elle senti le poids de chaque objet du monde, de leur présence. Tout les sentiments s'acharnèrent. Elle put sentir la haine, l'amour, le stress, la peur, la tristesse et tout autre. Soudain, elle crue partir en arrière et perdit connaissance d'un coup. Le noir total, l'absence d'aucun sentiment. Rien, pu rien.


	2. Chapter 2 : Réveil

**AmbreDragonne** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as complétement cerné le personnage. C'est une gamine bien trop insouciante qui a tendance à donner sa confiance bien trop rapidement, mais je n'en dit pas trop sinon c'est pu drôle !

 **Je suis de nouveau ici pour vous poster le chapitre trois ! (ouiiii ! J'ai du le réécrire 3 fois parce que je n'avais pas sauvegarder...) Celui-ci est différent et contient un véritable exercice pour moi ! Il s'agit d'un récit en vue interne !**

 **Oui j'ai vu l'erreur débile que j'ai commise sur le dernier chapitre, mais je la laisse pour me donner une leçon ! (Nicolas qui devient Pierre XD)**

 **Bon sur ce je vous laisse sur cette lecture que j'ai réécrite 3 fois de suite et qui m'a pris toute ma journée avant de pouvoir sortir quelque chose de potable !**

Chapitre 2 : Réveil...

Je semblait m'être réveillée. J'ai était en position couchée. Je perçu quelques bruits, des sons, pas très clairs mais il était là. Je sentie une légère pression chaude sur mon front, c'était une main. Je pu percevoir une voix masculine. Je ne pu, par contre, comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mon ouïe n'était pas assez perfectionnée. Je tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière m'agressa les yeux.

"Ça va, sa fièvre commence enfin à baisser." Parla la silhouette de celui qui me touchait le front. _Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bord...el..._ Pensai-je. Ma vue devint plus net, et au lieu d'une silhouette toute floue, je pus apercevoir un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux courts et bruns avec des yeux noisettes. Je ne l'avais définitivement pas vu à la soirée. Ni le blond derrière avec ses yeux... WHAT ? Ce mec a des yeux roses. Bon ok, on le laisse avec son trip émo-lentilles-roses. Je tenta de me relever mais une douleur aux côtes me ramena assez rapidement à la réalité. Je grogna de douleur en me recouchant sur le dos. Il me fallut bien 5 minutes pour comprendre que les deux originaux me fixaient.

"Vous comptez me fixer jusqu'à la _Saint-glinglin_ ou comment on fait?" pestai-je d'un ton agacé.

Les deux se regardèrent, idiots.

"C'est qui _Saint-glinglin_?" commença le brun. "Enfin, peu importe, on t'a trouvé au beau milieu de _Mos Eisley_ !" Le blondinet s'approcha de mon chevet en me défiant avec son doigt.

"Ouais, pis il y avait un peu les trois quarts des habitants autour de toi. On a préférer t'extirper de là, les Impériaux arrivaient." Le brun, quant à lui détacha son regard de moi et se releva.

J'allais leur balancer tous les noms d'oiseaux connus pour leur expliquer que la blague avait déjà bien assez durer, mais mes pensées furent coupées par un bruit strident en dehors de la salle où on était. Les deux jeunes ouvrirent la porte et ils coururent vers quelque chose. Donc voilà. Il me laissaient dans une salle lugubre, sombre et puante. Non mais ils ont vraiment cru que je n'avais peur de rien ou quoi? Je tenta de me lever, et je m'aidait des murs froids et métalliques pour m'extirper de la pièce. Je fut joyeusement accueillie par tout un complexes de couloirs sombre. Je décida alors de me laisser guider par mes intuitions. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche entre des murs glacials, il me suffit de suivre les voix des deux gueulards excités vers une pièce qui ressemblait tout au plus à un cockpit. Ouais, un cockpit d'avion ultra futuriste. Les deux garçons semblaient paniqués.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il nous fallait un vaisseau qui puisse passer en Hyperespace, monsieur Tahyyk le génie !" Grogna le brun.

"Je fais ce que je peut Ben, c'est pas ma faute si les Impériaux ont pris les commandes !" Ils s'asseya sur son siège et pianota avec tous les petits boutons qui clignotaient. "Il n'y a rien à faire, leurs système est bien trop puissant !" Ben m'empoigna alors le bras de toutes ses forces, _Déjà que j'ai mal aux côtes j'ai pas besoin qu'un couillon me détruise le bras_ , on courraient comme des dévergondés en fin de vie, suivit de très près par Tahyyk. Une secousse se fit sentir et Ben tomba lourdement suite à une perte d'équilibre, et il m'entraîna dans sa chute. Jamais 2 sans 3, Tahyyk trébuche en marchant sur mes côtes. _Merci, j'adore être un PUTAIN DE TAPIS. Restons calmes._ Il tomba nez à nez avec une porte qui s'ouvrit d'un chuintement laissant découvrir un visage ferme d'un... Militaire visiblement officier de par sa couleur kaki-chiotte-de-mouette. Il était accompagné de deux... soldats ? Habillés de blanc, de la tête aux pieds. Aucunes expressions, aucuns sentiments traversaient leurs masques inspirant la mort.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation" Dit la chiure de mouette, sèchement. Je me leva, pour protester mais mon crâne heurta une table. Armes pointées sur nous, ils nous embarquèrent. Je me débattais comme une lionne, mais je sentie que mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je regardais à gauche, Ben était en train de gueuler des insultes, à droite, Tahyyk était silencieux et... Nan mais je rêve ? Calme ?! Le soldat qui m'emmenait semblait pas mal énervé du fait que je ne cessait de bouger, me frappa la nuque violemment à l'aide son arme. Je perdis connaissance subitement.

Je me réveilla d'un " _NON!_ " digne des plus grands films _Hollywoodiens_ , haletante je découvrit mon nouvel environnement. J'étais attachée, dans une salle totalement noire bordée de néons rouges. Cette salle lugubre était bercée par un souffle mécanique régulier. Une sueur froide parcourra mon échine quand les lumières se firent plus intenses. Une espèce de mec-robot avec une longue cape me fixait. C'était lui qui faisait ce "psshhh pshhhh" ok, maintenant je comprends, je suis accompagnée d'un mec asthmatique qui a des tendances déguisement. Chacun son trip, je respecte. Mais il s'approcha de moi.

"Qui es-tu" demanda-t-il entre deux respirations pesantes. Je m'éfforcait à ne pas répondre, ni à rigoler nerveusement. Je mordait mes joues intérieures jusqu'à les faire saignées pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais la donne changea rapidement à sa nouvelle sentence.

"Ade, tu as de la colère, tu es baignée dans la haine. Pourquoi ne t'en sers-tu pas?" Je fermait mes yeux péniblement, il était entrer dans ma tête. Je sentais cette haine, ce qu'il voulait, montée en moi, je tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter ça. Mais c'était inéluctable, mon seuil avait été atteint. Il avait enfreint mon intimité, mes pensées. Je me suis mise à lui hurler de sortir de ma tête. Mais sa main gantée se posa sur mon visage, intensifiant ma douleur. C'était bien trop pour moi. Je sentie mes yeux rouler en arrière contre mon gré. Voilà que je m'étais évanouie. Encore.

Cette fois-ci, mon réveil fut plus calme. Mes paupières se levaient tranquillement. Je me rendis compte que j'avais changer de salle. Celle-ci était toujours noire, mais plus claire. Je tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Je redressa mon buste pour être en position assise. Ben, était dans le coin , jambes repliées, tête sur ses genoux. Je soupira, soulagée qu'il n'ai rien. Ben m'entendit et releva la tête, ses joues avaient toujours les sillons de ses larmes. Son visage s'illumina.

"Tu t'es enfin réveillée !" Il s'assit à côté de moi. "Quant à Tahyyk, ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu." Je lui fis les gros yeux.

"Deux jours !" Il me regarda et souria, il sorti un truc de sa poche, une objet informatique on dirais... Cela ressemblait à une clé USB.

"Tu t'y connait en informatique ?" me posa-t-il. Je le regardais étonnèe. _Bien sûr, pour être une voleuse digne de ce nom il faut bien que je touche à tout..._ Je lui pris sa petite clé des mains et m'approcha de la porte. J'arracha le boitier de commande, pour enfin insérer la petite clé à son endroit prévu pour. Un petit écran en 3D apparut. Cela ne me pris pas plus de 5 minutes pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Non sérieux, j'étais presque déçue ! Leurs système était aussi compliqué qu'ouvrir une pistache déjà ouverte. Ben s'avança vers moi, il faisait une tronche de six pieds de longs. Je lui souris, mais mon esprit était occupé par autre chose. Ok, peut-être que pour lui ça dépendait de l'impossible ce que je venait de faire. Mais je savais une chose.

L'aventure ne faisait _que_ commencer.

 **Je sais je vous laisse sur votre faim, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qui arrive va être (j'espère) génial !**

 **Je vous promet au prochain chapitre, je vous tease un petit peu ;) actions et rencontres ! (ou pas, on sait jamais)**

 **Allez, à la prochaine. Les review sont les bienvenues !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AmbreDragonne :** Merci pour ta review, fidèle (faut vraiment que je vous trouve un nom...) ! Alors, là, tu me rappelle que je n'ai pas vraiment posé les bases !

 **Bon, déjà, la continuité, vous allez vite la découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Je tente de poster 2 chapitres chaque week-end ! Oui je sais ce rythme semble être impossible à tenir, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ! Je met sur feuille les idées qui me passent par la tête, et je fais un plan, tatati tatata... C'est fou à quel point j'oublie instantanément ce que je veux dire... Je pourrai faire le record du monde teh ! Je pense poster des chapitres "bonus" en semaine, par exemple, un description d'un des personnages.**

 **Je viens de voir mon premier Indiana Jones, et ça claque ! Voyez-vous, Ben a à peu près sa coupe mais peut-être un poil plus longue !**

 **Une pensée pour Alan Rickman qui restera de loin, mon acteur préféré.**

Chapitre 4 : Cette fille...

Cette fille est vraiment incroyable et épatante, à peine elle avait enclenché le petit système de pacotille que j'avais acheté dans une petite brocante (pas très légale) de _Mos Eisley_ qu'elle avait réussi à détourner le système de sécurité Impérial ! Surtout que je pensais qu'elle allait être quelque peu déboussolée après ces séances de tortures offertes par le Seigneur Noir en _personne_ ! Avant de franchir le pas de la porte sombre, elle se retourna vers moi, en plongeant un regard accusateur dans mes yeux.

"Pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas réveillée avant, pour qu'on s'échappe plus vite ?" grogna la fille aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Il fallait vite que je lui donne une explication valable, brève et précise avant que je ne rencontre sa paume contre ma joue. On pouvait par fois me considérer comme paranoïaque, oui rien que ça, appréhende beaucoup depuis que je suis ici.

"De un, tu avais besoin de te reposer." commençai-je fermement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans ma voix rauque. "Tu t'es réveillée comme par magie dans un moment tout aussi improbable". Elle leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement bien dessinés... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, on s'en fous royal de ça ! "Il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation, des cris, des tirs de blasters, juste avant que tu te réveille, les bruits se sont évanouis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais on dirait que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – a essayer de s'enfuir." La fillette qui semblait quelque années plus jeunes que moi, secoua sa tête, incrédule.

"Alors ne tardons plus !" lanca-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de longue réflexion. "C'est pas moi qui ai pris 50 ans à réfléchir" marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Si elle l'a entendu, elle se fiche de ma provocation. N'allons pas dire que je suis déçu qu'elle n'ai pas répondu. Elle passa sa tête aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts dehors. Je ne sais vraiment pu ce que je dit, voilà que je la décrit, n'importe quoi moi... Elle regarda, à gauche, à droite. Elle me fit signe de la main pour que je la suive dans le couloir hexagonal, et contre toutes attentes, noir ! Genre on s'y attendais pas et tout... Trop drôle. On commença donc à courir vers la pièce dans le fond de ce long et lugubre couloir. Tout, je dit bien tout était désert. Aucun stormtrooper à dégommer. La gamine s'arrêta net devant moi, je manqua de la percutée. Elle me montra quelque chose du doigt.

"Le conduit à ordure semble avoir été déjà emprunter" murmurai-je "On pourrai peut-être le prendre ?" Elle se retourna vers moi d'un coup sec.

"Et toi tu as cru que j'allais plonger la tête la première dans des ordures pourries ?!" s'exclama-t-elle. Un sourire inéluctable se greffa sur mes lèvres, laissant sûrement apparaître mes fossettes. Oui j'avoue on s'en fou un peu que j'ai des fossettes mais j'ai trouvé ça intéressant sur le coup. On continua alors nôtre foulée afin d'atteindre la sortie.

Aucun stormtrooper en vue. Décidément c'était bizarre, quelque chose se trame dans cette station spatiale glauque ! La fille s'élança en première dans une nouvelle course folle. En y repensant, avait vraiment un ensemble de tuniques dépareillées et originales, mais me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? C'était la vraie question. On arpentait les couloirs lumineux (bon changement les copains) et glissants de cette station où j'avais passer plus d'un an de ma vie. Je ne croyais pas la retrouver... On accéléra lorsque l'on entendit un peloton de stormtrooper derrière nous, ils beuglaient tous de nous arrêter, de jeter nos armes (on en avait même pas en plus) et tout le blabla habituel. Mais je n'avais ni l'intention ni l'habitude d'obtempérer avec l'Empire. La fille non plus apparemment. Elle courait tellement vite qu'elle commençais à me distancer. Alors qu'elle arriva à un embranchement de 3 couloirs, elle me regarda tout en continuant de courir. Elle ouvra la bouche pour me hurler quelque chose pour m'encourager pour courir plus vite, sûrement, mais mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'un... Oh non !

 _Quelqu'un, quelque part, au même moment..._

On courrait. Cet accoutrement lourd nous ralentissait considérablement, mais ce qui nous inquiétait le plus, c'était ce calme pesant qui régnait dans la base. Un sentiment bien étrange parcourra l'entièreté de mon être, je n'y prêta, pourtant, guère attention. Je m'arrêta, essoufflé de cet effort qui est de courir de droite à gauche dans cette station morbide. J'arriva avec mes compères (enfin, il y a des mots pour tout, je vous l'accorde) à l'intersection de 3 couloirs. En face, personne, à droite non plus. Ma vision ne pouvait pas atteindre le couloir de gauche. Seul mon bras tendu montrant le chemin dépassait du mur où je me cachais.

"Le hangar devrait être..." ma phrase fut coupée par une violente douleur dans mon bras. Quelque chose venait de se heurter contre celui-ci. Mon bras parti en arrière par la puissance du choc. Tir de blaster ? Non, projectile ! Mais... Mais... Ce projectile, c'était une fille ! Pas une stormtrooper, non, plus une fugitive ! Elle n'était pas seul, son ami qui tenta de freiner, glissa en arrière cause du sol médiocre. Il fini sa glissade contre la fille.

Elle, se releva en se tenant la tête et en grommelant quelques injures. Le jeune homme, quant à lui repris vite ses esprits, tout tremblant. Il prit le bras de la fille qui beugla de la lâcher, mais il n'écoutait rien.

Ah mais j'ai compris ! L'uniforme ! On s'étaient déguisés, Han et moi, en stormtrooper pour délivrer la Princesse !

"Attendez, nous ne sommes pas de l'Empire !" Ma sentence arrêta net l'homme. Il se retourna et pencha la tête, pensif.

"Vous êtes ceux qui sont partis dans le conduit à ordure ?" On les fixa, incrédules. Il rajouta, un grand sourire radieusement faux. "Ça se sent." Je regarda la Princesse, un silence gênant s'installa. Han, quant à lui s'approcha de mon oreille.

"Pourquoi tu leur a dit ça, tu aurais mieux fait de les laissés filer." murmura-t-il.

"Pour qu'ils meurent ?" dis-je, énervé à la vue du comportement du pilote.

"Exactement." Je ne pris la peine de lui répondre.

La Princesse s'avança vers les deux nouveaux.

"Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez vous? Que faites..." commença-t-elle, avec son visage impassible.

"Déjà tu vas commencer par nous poser tes questions une par une, t'es gentille." protesta violemment le jeune homme. Une pointe de surprise pu se lire sur le visage de Leia, mais s'effaça aussi rapidement.

"Je suis la Princesse, Sénateur Organa, d'Alderaan." Commença-t-elle. "Et vous ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

"Je m'appelle Ben, Princesse. Et elle c'est..." il s'accorda un regard interrogateur sur la fille, toujours dans les vapes suite au choc. "Bah je sais pas son nom." Fini-t-il par décrocher. Han s'avança, doigt pointé sur le jeune homme, un sourcil levé.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais _pas_ qui c'est ?" ricana-t-il, semi-sérieux. Ben rigola et finit par dire un "non" penaud.

Ben. Ce nom tournait dans ma tête. Mon regard ailleurs attira la curiosité de la Princesse. Elle posa une de ses douces mains sur mon épaule. "Il faut y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard" souffla-t-elle doucement. Sa douceur éternelle m'envahis. Malgré mes sentiments confus, je secoua ma tête et commanda le peloton que nous avions former. Il fallait partir d'ici. Après avoir enlevé leurs équipements de stormtrooper préalablement volés, ils fuirent vers le _Faucon Millénium._ La jeune fille avait repris ses esprits et courrait avec nous, bonne dernière.

Nous arrivions enfin dans le hangar. 5 stormtroopers se tenaient là, surveillaient le vaisseau.

"J'espère que le vieux à réussi à désactiver le truc qui nous cloue au sol." Siffla Han, juste devant.

Soudainement, les 5 soldats partirent vers leurs droites. C'était le moment. Han courra avec Chewie, suivit de la Princesse. Je m'arrêta à mis chemin. Ben et la fille inconnue suivirent Han dans le _Faucon._

"Ben !" m'écriais-je lorsque je vis Kenobi et Vador, sabres lasers menaçants. Ils se battaient. Obi-Wan de son vrai nom, tourna son visage vers moi. Il me sourria. Brandit son sabre vers le ciel, fermant les yeux. Vador ne perdit aucunes secondes pour trancher à l'horizontale le vieil homme. Le manteau du vieillard tomba lentement au sol.

"Non !" Hurlais-je, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Je visa avec mon blaster pour tirer sur le meurtrier.

"C'est trop tard, Luke !" me rappela Leia, mais je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre. Je tirais avec insistance sur les soldats qui répliquaient à mon assaut.

 _Vas-y, Luke._ Cette voix que je connaissais bien fit comme un écho dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas si je délirais ou si c'était bien réel. Je décida donc de suivre cette petite voix pour fuir à bord du _Faucon Millénium_.

 **Et voilà mes copains ! Ce chapitre est enfin fini (il m'a juste pris ma journée)**

 **Je suis bien au courant que je dois revoir le IV, je ne suis plus trop sûre de certaines répliques et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait une rencontre !**

 **Si vous voulez je peux vous faire une description rapide de Ben et de Ade ! (au passage Ade, se dit "Ay de" pour l'info, après vous prononcez comme vous voulez!) Et oui, vous avez appris la révélation fatale ! Ben ne connait pas le nom d'Ade !**

 **Comme je n'ai pas le film en ma possession, j'ai acheté l'intégrale de la prélo (IV-V-VI) en livre puisqu'il y a beaucoup plus de détails ! (Comme dans le V, le premier baiser de Han et de Leia dans le Faucon ;_; (qui est disponible sur youtube hein, "extended version", oui ça sent pas du tout la personne qui a chercher) ou pleins d'autres trucs !)**

 **J'espère que tout ça vous plait toujours, en tous cas, moi ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'écrire !**

 **Hum, il y a des fans d'Indiana Jones ici ? (no spoil pls) Nan parce que je viens de découvrir donc voilà, dites mé cé ké vous en pensez !**

 **AH et, pour le truc de description de personnages (morales et physiques) dites moi, je le ferai en même temps qu'un chapitre pour une brève description mais si vous voulez une description bien détaillée, j'essaierai de vous sortir quelque chose en semaine (il y aura tout de même un chapitre samedi et dimanche !)**

 **J'ai mis Romance dans le truc, c'est normal, il y en aura. Pas forcément maintenant, de toutes façons vous verrez ;) !**

 **Bisous mes fidèles, à demain si je suis assez motivée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes poules ! Ouais bon poules c'est nul, mais si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, je suis toute ouïe !**

 **Bon je sais, j'étais à peine censé vous faire 2 chapitres par week-end. C'est juste que la semaine dernière je n'étais pas chez moi, alors j'ai fait comme je pouvais…**

 **Bon on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vous pouvez vous en douter, cette semaine, il n'y en aura qu'un. A vrai dire je commence à écrire celui-ci à 18h30**

 **AmbreDragonne, merci pour ta fidélité ça me fais plaisir ! Petite dédicace à toi :***

 **J'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part que je suis enfin en week-end, et ça me manquait !**

 **Le lycée où je me trouve a un emploi du temps assez chargé alors entre deux cours je peaufine ce que je vais vous pondre. Bon sans plus attendre, musique Roger !**

 **Chapitre 4 : « je vais finir par devenir folle »**

La tête entre mes mains, je passais en revue les événements qui s'étaient déroulés avant que je sois dans cet enfer. Je tentais de garder mes souvenirs de ma « vie d'avant » intactes. Mon père, à quoi ressemblais-t-il ? Je ne peux pas y croire, mon père, cela faisait que trois jours que j'étais dans ce pétrin et voilà que tous les souvenirs qui me rattachaient à mon monde disparaissaient peu à peu. Cette perte subite de ma mémoire est peut-être due à tous ces événements terrifiants...

La fête, la lumière, le réveil, l'arrestation, la tor... Mes pensées furent coupées par un flash. Un souvenir bref. Je vois Ben, à mon chevet, et juste derrière lui, Tahyyk. Tahyyk ! On l'a oublié dans ce monstre d'acier qu'ils appellent « L'Etoile Noire » !

Je me leva d'un bond, manquant de trébucher me précipitant dans le cockpit ultra-futuriste-swaggy-lol de la poubelle municipale volante.

J'arriva, le jeune homme se chamaillait avec la jeune fille double-viennoiseries-offertes. Luke, le blondinet, arriva derrière moi, la femme qui apparemment dénommée Leïa Organa, le frôla en sortant. Elle se retourna au pas de la porte, s'adressant à Luke.

« Votre ami n'est qu'un mercenaire, il n'aime rien. » elle baissa les yeux, et finit sa phrase dans un murmure. « Ni personne... » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour quitter définitivement la pièce. Luke se retourna vers elle, tentant de la retenir - _ou de la draguer-_

« Je suis pas comme lui ! » protesta-t-il. Il fit volte-face pour s'installer confortablement dans le siège que la Princesse venait de quitter. _Une princesse sérieux, il faut vraiment que je retourne sur Terre, ma famille et ma vie NORMALE me manquent._

« Que penses-tu d'elle ? » demanda calmement Luke à l'adresse du pilote.

« Le moins possible. » grogna-t-il rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon avis ! Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Boucle d'Or. _Petit surnom amical._ Après un cours silence Han lança bêtement, une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix « Tu penses qu'une princesse comme elle et un type comme moi... » il ne pu finir sa phrase que Luke se mit en position défensive et lâcha un « Non ! » reeeeeemplis de jalousie. Je ne pu me retenir de pouffer de rire à la réaction de Cheveux-Jaunes-à-la-Bieber. _Un autre surnom amical._

Les deux hommes surpris se retournèrent d'un coup.

« Tu m'a fait peur, je ne t'avais pas remarqué ! » Lança Blondasse. _Un autre... Surnom, amical sur un certain point de vue._

« J'irais pas jusque là, mais je ne t'avais pas plus remarqué que le fermier. » Ajouta le pilote. Je grommela un « merci » indigné.

Je m'installais dans le dernier siège de libre. Il grinça furieusement. _Vas-y dit que je suis grosse, sale fauteuil de mes deux !_ Mes pensées étaient tellement profondes que je les avais tout simplement prononcées à haute voix.

Le pilote se retourna avec un sourire chelou. _Non déconne pas Johnny, c'est pas un sourire charmeur ça ! Mais regarde_ _toi ! Tu peux être mon père ! Eurk ! Ou alors... Il fait ça à tout le monde, mais si son sourire normal est tel quel, je vais pas le supporter trop longtemps._

 _«_ T'énerves pas gamine, tu veux _? » dit-il, tout en gardant son sourire horripilant sur son visage. GAMINE ? Nan mais il est pas sérieux ? Va falloir qu'il se calme Guillaume... Oui bon je cherche un prénom qui pourrait coller à sa sale face. Bertrand ? Maurice ? Marie-Thérèse ? Je cherche tout simplement un prénom aussi ringard que ses techniques de dragues ou ses bottes et je pourrais deviner comment il s'appelle. Maurice sa colle bien ouais. C'est bien nul, ça lui va comme un gant._

« Si je te dis mon âge, tu risques de tomber de ta chaise Momo. » pestai-je. Bon je n'ai que 20 ans, ouais je sais, il pourrait en avoir le double, mais son visage se déforma par l'incompréhension.

« Momo ? » demanda-t-il. Il peut pas comprendre, il peut pas savoir que je viens d'avoir trois mille réflexions sur un potentiel prénom, et j'hésite entre Léonard,,Gontrand et Maurice. Mais Maurice semble être le plus adapté à sa ringard-atittude.

Pour réponse je rigola à la tête de con qu'il affichait. Si seulement je pouvais prendre une photo de cette tête ! Ahahah... Photo... Mon visage se décomposa.

« Photo ! » M'écriais-je. « Mon téléphone ! » les deux me regardaient, idiots. Je commençais à m'agiter et je tata les poches de mon jean. OUI ! Il est là. Je sorti mon _Saint_ - _Grâal_ de ma poche. Je l'alluma, et découvrit avec soulagement qu'il était chargé à son maximum. _Yeah, viva la fiesta amigos !_ Vous l'avez deviné, je suis une brêle en espagnol. J'entrais mon code dans une grande hâte. Je cherchais dans mon répertoire « papa » je cliqua, tendis mon téléphone à mon oreille - _ce qui inspira un mouvement de recul chez Bouclettes-_ puis, puis, puis, puis... Rien ? Je regarda l'écran.

« Réseau non disponible -va te faire voir Ade, la bise- » Bon il n'y avait pas écris va te faire voir, mais le principe était là.

Je débarque dans un monde ultra-futuriste, où des gens-machines-à-laver ont des super-pouvoirs de mentalistes, et ils n'ont pas de réseau ? Je suis dans un vaisseau qui va à une vitesse pharamineuse, et ils n'ont pas de réseau ? Je suis dans une dimension où les gens vivent dans des stations spatiales de guerre DANS LAQUELLE il y a un bon milliard de millions de petits hommes qui jouent à la gué-guerre avec des pistolets qui tirent des lasers rouges qui brûlent, et ils n'ont pas de réseau ! Mais dans quelle bouse je suis ?! Sérieusement ?

Par la rage j'exécuta l'action la plus débile que je pouvais faire, j'ai lancé mon téléphone sur le sol avec, bien évidemment, débile oblige, toute la force que j'avais.

« Merde ! » m'exclamais-je d'un ton haineux... « Meeerde ! » cette fois-ci, c'était plus dans le genre « whoopsy, pourquoi j'ai fais ça. » Je me précipita sur mon téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'un blessé. Je retourna le petit corps, pour faire face à un écran fissuré en large. Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Je souffla. Faut que je contrôle ma colère, ça pourrait me coûter cher.

Les deux bonhommes restaient figés en arrière. Ils avaient vu une illumination du _Christ_ - _Cosmique_ aka, l' _Homme-Vert_ ? Non, ils fixent juste mon téléphone. Non me dit pas que... Ah je comprends mieux, s'ils n'ont pas de réseau c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas de téléphones dans leur monde bizarroïde. Ils doivent forcement avoir un mode de communication sinon ils sont pas dans la merde.

« On se croirait à l'époque des hommes des cavernes, je serais même pas surprise si un gnou m'agresse. » Soupirais-je, mon regard emplis de lassitude. Les deux se regardèrent, puis reposèrent leurs regards sur moi. Le pilote fit le premier pas.

« Mais... Mais d'où viens-tu ?» demanda-t-il.

« Chez ta mère. » répondis-je. Oui pour moi c'étais une réponse anodine, entre potes ont s'envoyaient toujours des vents, je l'avais dit tellement normalement qu'il a failli me prendre au sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il me frappe j'entrepris de me défendre avant de prendre une volée magistrale. « Je rigole, c'est... Une expression de mon monde... »

Luke se leva vers moi, le visage obscurcit par tous les tourments qui devaient l'envahir.

« D'où viens-tu » il reprit la question du pilote.

J'hésitai pendant quelques minutes, bon, après tout j'allais pas leur mentir tout le long de leur vie et dire que je suis une divinité venue du ciel qu'on appelle Sylvain Pierre Durif.

« Je... Je viens de... D'une planète qui s'appelle, _Terre_. »

 **Bon voilà, j'ai du faire court parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps. J'ai même pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes, je le ferais la semaine prochaine. Je vous promet, là je viens de finir il est 21h16 et j'ai hâte de me coucher. Bon la bise mes poules !**

 **Les review, c'est comme les cookies, j'adore en recevoir ! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Mes professeurs sont des véritables tirants XD ! Ils m'ont donné l'équivalent d'une semaine complète de devoirs à faire en un week-end ! Malgré ça, je vais tenter de faire** **deux** **chapitres cette fois-ci (oui oui) !**

 **Je viens de remarqué qu sur le chapitre 3, j'avais 9 vue, alors que sur le chapitre 4, 46. Faut pas rater les chapitres hein xD ! Non en vrai je m'en fiche, je poste pour le plaisir ;)**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire cette semaine... Je lance alors le projecteur de mon imagination (ça ne veux rien dire) installez-vous confortablement et laisser moi vous guider dans mon monde !**

Chapitre 5 : Le calme avant la tempête

Calme, moi ? Si l'on devait me décrire, je devrais dire, impulsive, stupide, et je ne réfléchie _qu'après_ avoir fait les choses. J'agis souvent (tout le temps, j'avoue) sous le rythme de la colère. Je suis une chieuse de premier ordre, et , je déteste qu'on me parle quand je veux être seule. Je sais, c'est tout le monde, ça, mais moi on va dire que c'est le pire du pire. J'ai tous ces défauts mais en qualité je devrais dire que je suis courageuse (un peu trop, ça devient de l'inconscience) et imaginative (pas forcément pour la bonne cause à vrai dire. Plus pour des méthodes de tortures, des plans maléfiques pour atteindre un but, ou encore même, pour manipuler une personne) Je suis aussi la fille la plus opiniâtre de la Terre ! Je ne sais pas encore pour ici, mais on verra très vite. Après ma révélation qui tue, le pilote (dont j'avais enfin appris l'identité) m'a traité comme une vieille merde. Je me sentais sur un échelon bien en dessous de l'excrément. S'il y avait une échelle de un à cinq pour une quelconque sensation de valorisation, je me situerais aux environs de moins trente-deux.

Voilà. Les bases posées, vous pouvez enfin discerner quel type de fille je suis.

J'étais assise sur un canapé arrondi autour d'une table d'échec ronde. Han, la Princesse, Luke étaient autour de moi, attendant des explications. Ben était en retrait me fixait pour autant. Même les deux robots bizarres étaient là.

« C'est bien » dis-je dans un souffle « Tout le monde répond à l'appel... »

Luke s'avança, lui qui paraissait « doux » d'habitude (même si cela ne fait que quelques heures que je le connais) était sur ses défenses.

« Tout ce que nous voulons c'est des réponses à nos questions. » Je soupira de plus belle, je regarda alors mes pieds. Mes chaussures étaient trouées et mon jean déchiré. Le sang qui coulait de mes plaies avait séché. Je me décida enfin. J'allais coopérer. Il fallait bien que je délivre tout ce que je savais à quelqu'un. Et je sentais que si je ne le faisais pas, ils allaient me laisser au le bord de l'autoroute.

« Alors, posez-moi vos questions, vous saurez ce que vous voudrez. » Je lança un regard vers la silhouette de Ben qui s'effaçait dans l'ombre d'une pièce adjacente. La Princesse, qui se voulait plus rassurante que les deux homme commença « l'interrogatoire »

Ils me posèrent un tas de questions, dans quel système, à côté de quel système, tout un blabla auquel je n'ai pu trop répondre avec beaucoup de précision. J'aimais les étoiles, je rêvais d'errer par mont et par vaux entre toutes les étoiles existantes, mais je ne m'y connaissais pas. Et je ne me faisais pas l'idée que les vivants qui vivaient parmi ces constellations soient si... Enfin, voilà quoi, je ne pensais pas que leur accueil soit aussi chaleureux qu'une huître. Au bout de quelque temps, ils décidèrent de me laisser seule. J'allongeai ma tête sur mes bras, disposés sur la table d'Échec circulaire. Mon regard parti alors loin, vide. Des bribes de souvenirs traversaient mes pensées. Il fallait que j'aille secourir Tahyyk. On l'avait laissé seul, trahis. Je sorti mon téléphone de ma poche pour aller dans la galerie des photos. Mon monde me manquait. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Retrouver ma famille, mes amis, mon chien, ma maison, mes plantes, ma vie. Une larme coula sur ma joue sèche lorsque j'aperçu une photo de moi avec deux de mes amies et mon meilleur ami, l'indétrônable, celui avec qui j'avais tous mes délires, toutes mes larmes, Ethan. C'était aussi le prénom de mon chien, et je le charriais souvent avec ça, un petit rire m'échappa lorsque je me rappela un délire qu'on avait eu sur un peignoir et du papier cellophane. Ouais, on étaient des perchés, mais on étaient heureux. Je glissa mon doigt sur l'écran pour passer à une nouvelle photo quand je tomba sur une capture d'écran d'une page d'un journal « WeekSud » Cela parlait de la disparition d'un gamin, il y a de ça très longtemps. Il n'avait pas été retrouvé d'ailleurs. J'avais 12 ans quand l'affaire avait éclatée. 8 ans depuis la disparition, pauv' type, il avait été soit, assassiné soit mort noyé. Triste fin, mais déjà meilleure que la mienne, moi je serai enfermée dans ce cauchemar jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive. Au menu, tortures et cavales.

Mes paupières lourdes se fermèrent sur mes pupilles sombres. Le sommeil s'emporta rapidement de mon être et je sombra dans le monde des songes. Un monde rassurant, dénué de moqueries et de jugements. Un monde paisible, libre, sans questions pesantes. Sans menaces de mort, mais le monde onirique n'a qu'un seul, c'est qu'on revient toujours à la réalité d'un moment à l'autre. Mes yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent péniblement. J'avais un manteau chaud sur mes épaules. C'était celui de Ben, il m'avait tenu chaud tout le long de mon assoupissement. Je me leva de ma méridienne pour tenter de marcher, mes jambes engourdies me menèrent difficilement à un cockpit vide. Le vaisseau flottait encore entre les étoiles à une vitesse phénoménale. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur un des fauteuils. Il grinça mais je n'y prêta guerre attention. Mon regard divaguait. J'étais prise de questions incessantes, pesantes et lourdes. Mes tourments se faisaient accablants. Je retenais mes larmes depuis bien trop longtemps. Je ne m'étais point rendu compte avant, que ma famille était si importante. Mon monde, ma vie, mes raisons. Tout le poids du mal que j'avais pu faire à ces êtres chers retombaient sur mes épaules et me faisait ramper vers le pardon. Mais me serai-t-il accordé ? Pourrais-je l'atteindre ?

Depuis que j'étais ici, je sentais un fluide me traverser, un fluide me reliant à tous les objets, êtres vivants, choses dans ce monde. Je savais inconsciemment des informations qui m'étais inconnues auparavant. Je n'y avais toujours pas accès, mais je sentais qu'elles étaient là.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me tourner. Je garda le même regard hagard et lointain. C'était Han, je sentais sa présence mais aussi tout simplement son odeur particulière. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler après comment il m'avait traité le soir dernier. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une étrangère. Il s'asseyait à mes côtés et se mit à regarder un petit moment le couloir bleuté que nous traversions. Son regard se posa sur moi. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se lança.

« On va encore rester quelques jours coincés en hyperespace, et je ne veux pas d'accrochages. » Parla-t-il.

Je ne bredouilla pas un mot. Devant mon silence, il parut abandonner. Il soupira et se leva. Avant de sortir il se retourna et m'adressa quelques mots, cinq pour être exact. Cinq mots qui on fichu mon cerveau à l'envers.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier » Sur ce, il parti.

Désolé ? Mais de quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais être désolée, c'est moi qui est l'étrangère, c'est lui qui a raison et moi tort.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrais être désolée. » murmurais-je. S'il l'avait entendu il fit mine de rien et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une conviction unique s'empara de moi. Je ne savais pas où cette aventure me mènera, mais j'irais. Jusqu'au bout, et je ne commettrais plus les erreurs que j'ai commises. J'irais jusqu'au bout du chemin, peu importe où ce qu'il me mène, je suis déterminée et j'y arriverais. Même si ce chemin n'est pas paisible, mais s'il sera semé d'embûches, je résisterai, et j'en fais la promesse !

Je me leva d'un pas sûr de mon siège, et me dirigea vers la sortie du cockpit. Je ne vais pas croupir entre tourments et larmes. Je suis Ade, je le resterai !

La porte en face de moi s'ouvrit d'un chuintement. La fine équipe discutait autour de la table. J'allais leur parler, j'allais m'intégrer, j'allais faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais me débarrasser de toute cette culpabilité. Je devais réparer l'erreur que j'avais faite. L'erreur impardonnable que j'avais commise.

« Il faut retourner sur l'Étoile Noire. » dit-je décidée. Tous me firent de gros yeux.

« T'es folle ma parole ! » beugla Luke le poing fermé.

« Pourquoi veux-tu retourner sur cette prison ? » demanda Leïa qui tentais de comprendre.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner. » Je regardais Ben, plus qu'énervée. « Je _dois_ y retourner. » Ben n'avait même pas tilté que son ami était encore entrain de pourrir là-bas ! J'avais envie de le frapper. En parlant du loup, Ben s'approcha de moi et tendis ses bras comme pour me raisonner d'une folie. J'eus un mouvement de recul glacial.

« Toi, ne me parle pas ! Tu ne t'es même pas soucié de ton ami une seule fois » il fit la moue. « Non mais sérieux ! » dis-je dans un mouvement d'exaspération. « Ne me dis pas que tu l'a oublié ! Tu as oublié Tahyyk ! Tu ne vaux rien, tu ferais mieux d'être jeté dans une fausse commune ! » Il s'approcha de moi.

« Ne t'y méprend pas gamine, j'y pense tous les jours. Et si je ne veux pas que tu y ailles c'est parce que c'est bien trop dangereux ! » Aboya-t-il.

« Mais Tahyyk est là-bas, ils vont le tuer ! »

« Mais c'est du suicide ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Et je ne veux pas que tu perdes la vie pour une cause perdue ! » meugla-t-il. Han lança un regard à la princesse. Hmm, piste à creuser... Mais ma conscience revint rapidement sur la dispute. Il venait de poser son ultime argument, et je n'avais rien pour le contrer. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'insulter mais je me ravisais. L'insulter ne résoudrait rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute, à vrai dire je le comprenais un peu. La colère toujours bouillonnante en moi, je frappa une caisse de mon pied. La caisse vola contre le mur de la carlingue. Han maugréa quelques protestations, je lui lança seulement un regard noir, ce qui le ravisa. Mon regard courroucé se posa une dernière fois sur Ben et je sortis de la pièce telle une tempête.

 **Voilà, chapitre long sans trop d'action, je sais. Mais l'aventure arrive. Je sais, ce chapitre est différent, pas trop trop d'humour pour coller avec tous les tourments d'Ade. Et oui, Ade est une fille trop impulsive et** ** _rancunière_** **.**

 **Quel est votre personnage préféré entre Ben, Ade et Tahyyk (malgré le fait que Tahyyk n'apparaît pas beaucoup).**

 **Et oui en ce moment, l'esprit d'Ade est en plein cafouillage !**

 **Hope you enjoyed, la bise :***

 **Sauvez un ewok, postez une review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et bien le bonjour ma bande de courgettes ! Oui c'est nul, mais yololilol ! Bon le rythme va changer hein, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tous les week-ends. J'ai des examens qui arrivent donc je ne suis pas souvent chez moi (je reste à mon école pour étudier) !**

 **Bon, sans plus attendre** **j'envoie la sauce mes courgettes préférées !**

Un jour, deux jours, trois jours... Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions coincés dans l'hyperespace. Et oui les amis, pendant une semaine il c'est passé tout un tas choses, la princesse a décidé de me donner des cours sur toute la culture de cette galaxie. J'en savais déjà beaucoup plus, je faisais mon petit bonhomme de chemin dans cette galaxie hostile et inconnue. Pendant une semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de cours par Miss-Princesse sous prétexte qu'il fallait que je m'intègre tout le blabla. J'ai toujours continué à piquer mes crises, et j'ai commencé à bien m' « entendre » avec le chien bipède nommé Chewbacca. Lui, il m'apprenait comment jouer à son jeu préféré. Bien évidemment, brêle oblige, je perdais tout le temps. E tapais souvent la discut' avec Robocop-doré, je le trouvais amusant avec sa voix de majordome anglais, il avait de sacré sujets de discussion intéressants. Momo quant-à-lui me demandais sans arrêt comment je faisais pour le supporter. Je me « disputais » souvent avec lui. On va plus dire que je me chamaillais avec lui. Je le taquinais en disant des expressions typiques de la Terre pour qualifier son vaisseau de poubelle ambulante, et lui il me taquinait – _me faisais chier –_ tout le temps. Et avec Luke, il me parlait de sa culture sur sa planète Tat... Tatou... Tati... Tatanne... Tataw... Enfin de sa planète. Il me disait comment étaient les fermes là-bas, je disais comment étaient les nôtres. Ben ? C'était avec qui je m'entendais le mieux.

J'étais assise avec Ben, il me racontait des blagues à la con, et je rigolais comme une cruche désorientée. Je sentais quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Des fois, il me sortait des expressions _Terriennes_. Il savait beaucoup de choses dont je savais pertinemment que je ne lui avais pas dites. Ben... Ben... Ben... Ce prénom me semblait si familier mais si éloigné. Comme si je passais à côté de quelque chose avec lui. Quelque chose qui était sous mes yeux, si évident. Mais quoi ? Bref, je lui faisais écouter nos musiques, de mon monde... Je me sentais seule. Mon monde, il me manquait cruellement. Alors qu'on avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran du petit téléphone je reçus une tape à l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Ça va la chieuse ? Demanda Han Alone. ( __ _ **Je me tiens responsable de ce jeu de mot bien nul, au revoir *fly away* -Cracky**_ )

-Le mieux du monde, l'enflure. Répliquais-je au tac-au-tac fronçant mes sourcils. C'était pas le moment pour me déranger Momo ! Un bip infernal se fit entendre. Un sourire étira les lèvres du pilote.

-On arrive à proximité du système de Yavin, viens Chewie. » Ce dernier émis un grognement incompréhensible et se leva de son assise. J'éteignis mon téléphone, toute heureuse. Je me leva d'un trait sans laisser une chance à Ben pour me demander ce que j'allais faire. Je partis chercher Luke. Il était avec Leïa, sûrement dans une conversation profonde.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, les tourtereaux, mais on arrive ! » Les joues du fermier virèrent au rouge, et la princesse se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux, juste que Luke avais un coup de cœur pour la jolie brune. Ce qui me faisait spécialement rire.

Je courrais dans le cockpit, Han donnait des instructions très précise au niocki, euh... wookie je crois, bon peut importe, et Ben était en observateur. J'arrivais derrière lui et lui chuchota toute excitée.

« On va vraiment pouvoir toucher du vrai sol ?

-Oui Ade. Me répondit-il simplement.

-Genre, pas d'étoiles, pas de turbulences pas de...

-Oui, du vrai sol Ade, une vraie planète » me rassurât-il. J'étalai un large sourire sur mes lèvres. Je commençais vraiment à avoir le mal-de-l'espace. C'est bien beau les étoiles, mais ça commençait à me donner envie de vomir.

« On arrive bientôt Han, hein dit ?

-Prépare-toi Chewie à enclencher les rétrofusées. Fut la seule réponse. Loin d'être satisfaite j'en rajouta.

-Dans combien de temps on se pose, Han, hein ?

-Trois...

-Quoi trois, quand...

-Deux...

-Dit-moi quand...

-Un ! Vas-y enclenche les rétrofusées ! » S'ensuivi un stop brutal. Le freinage fut tellement violent que je parta faire une danse improvisée avec le sol. Mon crâne avait décidé que de faire coucou au sol était une très bonne idée. Ben lui, avait eu un semblant d'équilibre, son bras avait seulement cogné le mur. Il était plié de rire. Ah ah ah. Très drôle. Je me leva d'un coup, me frottant le front comme pour calmer la douleur.

« Punaise Momo t'aurais pu prévenir au moins, sale bourrin ! Gueulais-je dans le cockpit.

\- J'avais prévenu, mais si tu avais arrêté de demander quand est-ce qu'on arrivait, tu aurais entendu le décompte !

\- C'est pas le problème ! Je suis tombée la tête la première contre le sol ! Meuglais-je.

-Comment va le sol ? » Me demanda-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire. Ben fut pris d'un nouveau fou-rire. Je fronçais alors les sourcils, je lui couvris la bouche de ma main.

« Toi je ne veux pas t'entendre, sale plouc. » Dis-je fermement. Sur ce, je tourni les talons et sorti du cockpit.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit du cockpit. Je la suivie longuement du regard jusqu'à que la porte se ferme.

« Elle reviendra dans cinq minutes. Ricana Solo.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Demandais-je, irrité.

-Elle ne va pas supporter d'être éloignée trop longtemps d'un mec aussi attirant que moi. Affirma-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi prétentieux qu'horripilant.

\- Ça, n'y pense même pas ! M'énervais-je un peu trop facilement. Il tourna à peine son visage vers moi.

-Serais-ce de la jalousie que je perçois là ? Raillât-il.

-Qu.. Guh... Non ! Non aller, sérieusement, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'elle va revenir dans cinq minutes ?

\- Ça peut aller plus vite vu comment elle est.

\- Dit moi !

\- Elle ne sait toujours pas quand est-ce qu'on arrive. » Le wookie émis un rire, bien sûr je suivi. Il ne pouvait avoir tort, Ade voulait absolument savoir quand est-ce qu'on arrivait, et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle le voulait _vraiment_ , et à tous les prix, même celui de perdre en crédibilité. Aussitôt dit, la porte s'ouvra d'un chuintement laissant apparaître Ade, avec une moue boudeuse. Elle regardait ses petits pieds. Elle se raclât la gorge deux fois avant de bredouiller quelques mots.

« Hum... Euh... Han .. ? On... » Elle regarda vers le ciel quelques secondes « On... On arrive quand ? Je couvrit ma bouche et fit mine de tousser pour camoufler un rire.

-Dans une vingtaine de minutes je dirais.

-Ok... Merci, à bientôt... » Sur ce elle se fit toute petite qu'elle ne l'ai déjà ( _**Si elle lisait ça, elle me tuerait à vrai dire**_ ) et sortit du cockpit rapidement.

Un éclat de rire s'emporta de la pièce. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même à rire comme un idiot.

« Je te l'avais dit gamin. » Ajouta Solo, un grand sourire étirant ses traits.

Le _Faucon Millénium_ se posa sur la terre ferme de la lune Yavin IV dans un hangar de la base rebelle. Un troupeau de soldats de tous âges, de toutes espèces et de tous sexes s'était regroupé autour du vaisseau. La rampe s'ouvrit, un homme en gilet sans manches, bottes noires avec un blaster collé à la cuisse descendit le premier suivi de près par un wookie immense. Un jeune blondinet était derrière avec la bien connue, Princesse Leïa Organa. Une fille aux cheveux châtains ondulants jusqu'au milieu de son dos, descendit peu après en trombe un sourire géant collé à son visage, un homme plus âgé la suivait, il riait sûrement de la jeune excitée. S'ensuivirent deux droïdes, un doré, et un petit cylindre avec un dôme bleu pivotant à 360 degrés.

Enfin les amis, enfin ! Enfin sur la terre ferme, genre une vraie planète ! Je descendis en trombe pour être accueillie par une horde de personnes inconnues. Il y avait de tout ! Des humanoïdes à la peau verte ou bleue (on m'apprendra plus tard que ce sont des Twi'Lek) des espèces de chiens-lions-bipèdes (On m'apprendra plus tard que ce sont des Bothans) des humains, et autres type animalier-alien. Pour l'instant je n'avais pas repéré quelque chose de plus effrayant que le wookie de deux mètres et des poussières pour l'instant. Ah si ! L'Homme-Machine-A-Laver était pas mal dans le genre inquiétant. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était une douche, et du repos.

« Bienvenue à la base Rebelle. Me chuchota Ben.

-Ah génial, donc eux, ce sont des soldats ?

-Exact, ils combattent l'empire, les forces du mal.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce sont eux les méchants et eux les gentils ?

-Peut-être que ta séance de torture en tête-à-tête avec Vador parle d'elle-même.

-Les leurs ne doivent pas être pas mal dans le genre. » Grognais-je.

Des gens aimables nous avaient proposé une douche, je l'accepta volontiers. Après être sortie de ma douche, j'avais rejoint Ben qui m'attendais à l'extérieur. Une certaine donnée devait être analysée, apparemment les plans de l'Étoile Noire, rien que ça oui. Ben me laissa seule, disant qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Je partis alors à la découverte de cette étrange base. Je marchais seule dans le hangar, on m'avait donné une tenue. Pas celle des rebelles, une tenue civile. J'avais mes mains dans mes poches, je vagabondais dans le hangar. Quelques rebelles marchaient, discutaient, travaillaient. Et moi, j'étais là, à me tourner les pouces. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte du hangar et regarda le ciel bleuté.

Tahyyk... Il était là-haut. Dans cette station spatiale. Seul. Je devais y aller avant qu'ils ne pulvérisent cette planète d'acier. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas sans que j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose pour lui.

« Vous semblez ailleurs, quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda la Princesse qui s'était aventurée derrière moi.

-Hmm.

-Vous sembliez si heureuse d'être enfin sur une planète.

-C'est pas vraiment la planète où je voudrais être... murmurais-je.

-Pardon ? » Je me retourna vers elle.

Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Pardon ? Demandais-je afin qu'elle répète ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi, une étincelle de détermination dans ces yeux noisettes qui s'étaient assombris. Une pointe de panique, une autre de colère se discernaient aussi.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire. Il en est de mon devoir de partir l'aider. M'affirma-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule. Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Pour partir où ?

\- Pour aller sur l'Étoile Noire. Dit-elle simplement.

-Mais vous êtes insensée ! C'est de la folie ! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est encore plus fou d'abandonner un ami aux mains du sois-disant ennemi !

-Qu'entendez-vous par « le sois-disant » ennemi ? Dis-je, tout en gardant mon calme diplomatique habituel.

-J'entends par là, que je ne sais pas qui est l'ennemi, qui est le mal.

-Vous devriez le savoir, ils ont capturé votre ami, il ont torturés, vous et moi y compris, ont tué de millions d'innocents, nous ont privé de nos droits, ont détruits des vies, des familles et... » J'allais introduire un exemple personnel mais le souvenir d'Alderaan était bien trop douloureux... Ma famille, mes amis, ma planète... Non, je ne dois pas y penser... Pas maintenant. Ade baissa les yeux, une grimace sur son visage. Quand elle releva ses yeux, ils étaient sombres et inquiétants, d'une détermination brûlante.

« Je suis désolée. » furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de sombrer dans un silence qui semblait éternel. Je remarqua qu'elle avait les poings serrés. Des milliers de questions devaient la traverser. Elle ne devait pas être séduite par l'empire. Ce serait une perte dont je me sentirais coupable. Je lui adressa alors un sourire polis avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser seule. Elle ne parlerait pas. Elle était seule avec ses tourments et je m'en mordrai les doigts si elle basculait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, pas maintenant. Enfin, je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais ça je ne pouvais pas me l'admettre.

 **Voili voilou ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**


	7. C'est la fin

Hey hey, dernier chapitre, que toute façon, personne ne lira, juste pour vous dire que j'abandonne cette fic, car je la trouve sans intérêt, et je ne trouve plus l'envie de la continuer. Si vous voulez la reprendre, la continuer de vous même (ce qui m'étonnerai mdr) vous pouvez y aller, ça ne me dérange pas. Et vous pourrez choisir de l'écrire en fonction de mon idée (vous m'envoyez un message je vous dit ce que j'avais en tête) ou alors vous continuez comme bon vous semble. Bisous :D ! Cependant moi je vais sûrement écrire des one shots !

-WhyCracky (je viens de voir que mes initiales sont "WC", la claaaaasse :I )


End file.
